


shower me (in your love)

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kind of AU?, Light Smut, M/M, Tony Stark is an anxious boy, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: He opens the door and is hit with a wall of steam. Steve pokes his head out from behind the curtain and smiles at his boyfriend.“Hey,” He says.“Hi.” Tony licks his lips, wetting them, his mind reeling. “Do you mind if I join you?” He asks over the noise of the water. Steve grins, rakes his eyes up and down Tony’s body, and nods.





	shower me (in your love)

Tony wakes to the sound of rain on the roof, colder than he usually is. He blinks, disoriented by the emptiness to his left before he realizes that Steve must have gotten up. He sighs and slides out of bed, trudging to the kitchen where he expects to see his boyfriend standing over the stove, poking eggs with a spatula, or flipping pancakes. Tony frowns when he sees that the kitchen is empty, the only sign of life being the empty coffee cup in the sink. Tony bites his lip and listens for movement in the apartment. Steve’s forever best friend and roommate, Bucky, went home for the weekend to visit his mom and sister for his little sister’s birthday, so Tony showed up with wine and take out Chinese and they fucked on every surface in the living room for a few blissful hours.

When Tony was feeling up to it—no panic about living with someone—they usually stayed at his apartment: a cozy one bedroom apartment in the center of the city. But when Bucky wasn’t around to comment on their every move, they took advantage of the bigger space at Steve’s apartment. It isn’t like they haven’t discussed it, moving in. Because they have, a lot, but Tony usually ends up panicking about hypotheticals and Steve has to talk him off the ledge. The idea is actually quite appealing to him; waking up next to Steve everyday and being with him more than he is on a daily basis. It’s just… he doesn’t trust himself to keep up the good dynamic in the relationship. What if they break up? Or what if Steve decides that it’s too much and he needs to leave immediately? Or what if—

The sound of the shower running grabs his attention and and he grins, moving from the kitchen to the bathroom door.

“Hey hot stuff, can I come in?”

“Yeah, come on in!” Steve calls back. He opens the door and is hit with a wall of steam. Steve pokes his head out from behind the curtain and smiles at his boyfriend.

“Hey,” He says.

“Hi.” Tony licks his lips, wetting them, his mind reeling. “Do you mind if I join you?” He asks over the noise of the water. Steve grins, rakes his eyes up and down Tony’s body, and nods.

“Yeah. Come on in.” Tony undresses automatically, takes a deep breath and slides the curtain back. He steps in and is met with Steve’s toned back. He admires it, loving the way the water drenches his honey colored hair and can imagine how it’s plastered to his forehead. Steve turns just as Tony reaches out to touch him and grins at his boyfriend. His wet hands move to cup Steve’s face, bringing him in for a kiss.

“Good morning,” Steve murmurs against his lips after a moment.

“Good morning.” Tony blushes, a bit flustered. Steve kisses him again and slowly presses him against the wall of the shower. Tony gasps as Steve’s lips attach to the junction of his neck and his fingers tug on his hair.

“Fuck.” Tony moans. Steve grins and kisses down his neck. Tony pushes him off and ogles his body for a moment. Tony thinks that there might be a day where he can see Steve, all chiseled abs and perfect muscles, dripping wet and naked and not drop to his knees to suck him off. Today? Well, today is not that day.

Tony teases Steve’s half hard cock with his mouth, sucking and licking him to full hardness rather quickly. Steve’s dick is long and thick, proportionate to the rest of his body and the head is always a bright pink. (Tony used to be insecure about his own, slightly leaner and just a bit shorter in comparison. Steve had told him once that he was the perfect width and length to fit perfectly in his hands, his mouth, or rutting against his body. And, well, Tony found it hard to be insecure for long with his dick suddenly in Steve’s mouth.)   
Tony blows on the tip and Steve hisses at the cool air hitting his hot cock. He chuckles and takes him into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head, lapping up the precome before sucking   
Steve down to the root, his nose nestling against wiry, golden hair. He breathes through his nose and tries to minimize the urge to gag, and he draws a hand up from his lap to massage his balls.

“Holy shit, Tony. Keep going, baby, please.” Steve rasps, hands tangling in his hair, trying to resist the urge to thrust forward. Tony narrows his lips and pulls his head back before pushing forward again, moving his hands to hold onto Steve’s hips. He picks up a rhythm, stopping occasionally when Steve was buried in the back of his throat to swallow around him.

“Tony.” He whines. “I’m gonna come, soon.” Tony tightens his grip on Steve’s hips and doubles his efforts and it’s less than a minute before Steve is coming down his throat with a an embarrassingly high moan. He swallows and pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He glances up at Steve through his lashes and Steve’s heart skips a beat as he helps his beautiful—beautiful!—boyfriend off the ground. Steve kisses him hard again and Tony grinds his hips against Steve’s thick thigh. Steve chuckles as Tony moans against his lips.

“You are so fucking hot.” Tony murmurs, hips grinding faster. “Steve, please.” Tony whines as he grinds relentlessly. Steve kisses him as he takes his leaking cock in hand, starting off with slow strokes, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and smiles like a sadist. Tony starts to thrust into his grip, whimpering and whining. He eventually takes mercy and picks up speed. It isn’t too long before he finds himself struggling to breathe, short breaths coming in at an alarming rate.

“Come on, baby. Come for me.” Steve whispers in his ear. Tony does just that, moaning obscenely as he releases into Steve’s hand. He kisses Tony sweetly, reaching around him to grab the soap. They wash up in a comfortable silence and Tony hesitantly reaches for the shampoo before Steve can take it.

"Can I wash your hair?" He asks quietly. Steve smiles and nods, wetting his hair enough for Tony to wash. He bends slightly and Tony gets to work.

“You’re really good at this, sweetheart.” Steve compliments with a dopey smile on his face. Tony grins back, planting a soft kiss against his bare shoulder blade.

"Okay," Tony says. "Head back." Tony says so Steve can rinse his hair.

"Now you," Steve says tapping Tony’s hip.

"What? No, you don't have to."

"I don't mind." Steve says sweetly, kneading the skin on his hip.

"Okay." Tony lets him, feeling his anxiety melt away as soon as Steve’s fingers begin to massage his scalp. He wordlessly tilts Tony’s head back and rinses the suds.

"C'mon, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving." Tony says and shuts the water off. They dry off and dress around each other in casual conversation.

"Wanna go out? I don't think I have much here." Steve apologizes.

"Yeah that sounds good, actually." Tony pulls his hoodie on and sits to pull on his socks. Tony can’t help the smile at how domestic this all is and how natural and safe it feels. Tony smiles as warmth spreads through him when he realizes that he just thought about being domestic with Steve without panic surging through his veins. He bites his lip and zips his jacket.

"Let's go."

***

It's not until they're at the diner that Steve questions his mood.

"You okay? You've got a funny look on your face." Steve asks sipping his coffee.

"Yeah," Tony reassures him. "Just love you." Steve blushes, smiles and caresses his knuckles. Tony thinks this could be an okay thing, moving in. He summons all the courage in his being and speaks.

"Steve?” He looks up expectantly.

“I’m ready." Tony says. Steve quirks an eyebrow.

"For what?” Steve ponders, and Tony can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

“To move in with you." Steve nearly chokes on his waffle.

"I-wow. Really? You want to?" Tony nods.

"Yes. There's nowhere else I’d rather be.” Steve beams, chokes when Tony smiles over the rim of his mug.

"Me too."

It's much later when they return, full and happy. Steve collapses on the couch and all but pulls Tony down with him.

“You’re warm, cuddle me.” Tony insists. Steve chuffs and pulls him tighter.

“So, what made you decide that you’re ready to move in?” He asks quietly, as if the question would pop the bubble they’re in. Tony just shrugs.

“The shower this morning, I think. We were getting dressed and I realized that you have a drawer here and a shelf in the closet and a toothbrush in the bathroom and it felt right.” Steve hides his face in Tony’s hair because he isn’t crying (fall allergies are just fucking bad right now, okay?) and wants to be closer to this boy.

“So I guess the shower made me come clean.” Tony smirks. “Pun intended.” Steve groans and kisses his neck.

“You suck.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” Steve smiles. “So much.”


End file.
